The Price is Right (1972)
The (New) Price is Right (1972) is an ultra successful game show centered on the pricing of merchandise and grocery products to win cash and prizes. The current version of the show premiered on September 4, 1972 on CBS and was hosted by Bob Barker until his retirement on June 15, 2007. Drew Carey succeeded Barker at the beginning of Season 36 on October 15, 2007. TV Guide named The Price Is Right the "greatest game show of all time". The show is well-known for its signature line of "Come on down!" when the announcer directs newly selected contestants to Contestants' Row. Game format One Bid One Bid is a qualifying game, played with four contestants standing at the foot of the stage ("Contestants' Row"). A prize is shown and each player gives a bid for the item. Contestants bid in dollars and not cents (as the retail prices are rounded off to the nearest dollar) and may not bid the same amount as any player bid previously for that item. The contestant who bids closest to the actual retail price of the prize, without going over, wins the prize and advances on to the stage for an individual pricing game. A contestant that bids the exact price also receives a cash bonus ($100 from 1977-1998, $500 starting in 1998). If all four contestants overbid, they all must bid again, lower than the lowest bid. Four initial contestants are chosen from the audience at the start of the show to play the first One Bid round and bid in order from left to right; before each subsequent One Bid round, a new contestant is chosen from the audience to replace the previous winner (new contestants always went first). Pricing Games Each winner of the six One Bid rounds is called onto the stage to play a pricing game to play for a prize or prizes valued at least several thousand dollars. List of Pricing Games Here is a list of all the pricing games played on The Price is Right. Active Pricing Games Any Number Balance Game (2) Bargain Game (formerly called Barker's Bargain Bar) Bonkers Bonus Game Bullseye (2) Check Game (formerly called Blank Check)+ Check-Out Cliff Hangers Clock Game Coming or Going Cover Up Danger Price Dice Game (once called "Deluxe" Dice Game during the 1980s for five-digit priced cars) Do The Math++ Double Cross Double Prices Easy as 1 2 3 5 Price Tags Flip Flop Freeze Frame Gas Money Golden Road Grand Game Grocery Game 1/2 Off Hi Lo Hole in One (or Two) It's in the Bag Let 'em Roll Line em Up Lucky $even Magic # Make Your Move Master Key Money Game (once called "Big" Money Game in the 1980s for five digit priced cars) More or Less Most Expensive Now... or Then (formerly Now... And Then) One Away 1 Right Price One Wrong Price Pass the Buck Pathfinder Pay The Rent Pick-a-Number Pick-a-Pair Plinko Pocket Change Punch a Bunch/Punchboard Push Over Race Game Range Game Rat Race Safe Crackers Secret "X" Shell Game Shopping Spree Side by Side Spelling Bee Squeeze Play Stack the Deck Step Up Swap Meet Switch? Switcheroo Take Two Temptation Ten Chances That's Too Much! 3 Strikes (once called "3 Strikes +" in the mid '80s & early '90s for five-digit-priced cars) Triple Play 2 for the Price of 1 Retired Pricing Games Add 'em Up Balance Game (1) Barker's Markers (also called Make Your Mark on Carey and Davidson versions) Bullseye (1)+ Bump Buy or Sell Clearance Sale Double Bullseye+ Double Digits Finish Line Fortune Hunter Gallery Game Give or Keep Hit Me Hurdles It's Optional Joker Mystery Price On The Nose On the Spot Penny Ante The Phone Home Game Poker Game Professor Price Shower Game Split Decision Super Ball!! Super Saver Telephone Game Time is Money Trader Bob Walk of Fame Inactive Pricing Games Card Game? Credit Card? + - At one time due to the difficulty of playing and lack of winners, Bullseye (1) switched to two-player mode, hence the name Double Bullseye. This particular format found its way to the Australian version for the Showcase round. + - Blank Check was renamed Check Game due to a lawsuit by Jack Barry Productions due to the fact that the company produced a game show with that name. Check Game made its return on June 20, 2013 with a refurbished prop. ? - Credit Card has not been played since 2008 and is out of the current rotation until further notice. ? - Card Game has not been played again since February 2012 and it's been over a year. ++ - Do The Math has been announced as a new pricing game premiering on 9/23/2013 during the 42nd Season's "Premiere Week". No further details about the game have been released as of this posting.Calendar Page of Fremantle's TPIR Page; entry for Tuesday, June 25th, 2013; taping of episode EP6431K listed as "Premiere Week/Do The Math Premiere" For more information on these pricing games, visit the List of Pricing Games page on Wikipedia. You can also visit The Price Is Right Wiki. Or if you want to see how pricing games changed over time Click Here. ---- There are currently 72 pricing games in rotation. Regardless of whether or not the pricing game is won, all One-Bid winners advance automatically to the Showcase Showdown, which occurs twice in each hour-long episode, after every three pricing games. Prior to the expansion to 60-minute episodes, during the first two nighttime versions, and some late 1980s-early 1990s cut-down daytime episodes (due to the Pillsbury Bake-Off), each 30-minute episode featured only three One-Bids, each followed by a pricing game. After three pricing games had been played, the two on-stage contestants with the greatest winnings faced off in the Showcase. Showcase Showdown Used since the show expanded to a 60-minute format in 1975, and only in 60-minute formats, the Showcase Showdown determines which contestants will compete in the Showcases at the end of the show. There are two Showcase Showdowns in each episode, one each after every three pricing games. Each Showcase Showdown features the three contestants who played the preceding three pricing games. Each contestant spins a large wheel which is segmented and marked with values from five cents to a dollar, in increments of five cents. The wheel must make one complete downward revolution for the spin to qualify, and the contestant will be booed by the audience and must spin again if the spin fails to do so. Disabled contestants or those otherwise unable to make a qualifying spin are generally assisted by either a family member/friend or the host. The winner of each Showdown is the contestant who spins the highest value closest to one dollar in one spin or the total of two spins without exceeding one dollar. A total of exactly one dollar wins $1,000 and also earned a bonus spin (since 1978) for a potential bonus cash prize. For the bonus spin, the contestant must get the wheel all the way around or the spin is void and they do not get another spin. If the wheel does go all the way around and it stops on a bonus space, the contestant won a bonus cash prize. If it's a green bonus space, the contestant won a small bonus cash prize. If it's a red bonus space, the contestant wins a large bonus cash prize. From 1978-2008, The small bonus cash prize was $5,000 and the large bonus cash prize was $10,000. Since September 2008, the bonus cash prizes increased to $10,000 for a small bonus cash prize and $25,000 for a large bonus cash prize. The two Showdown winners in each show compete in the Showcase following the second Showdown. In the event of a tie, a spin-off is held in which each of the tied contestants is given one spin. The contestant with the highest value advances to the Showcase. In the event that a contestant spins $1.00 in their spin-off spin, they still get $1,000 and a bonus spin. If the tie happens to be between multiple players who scored $1.00, each player's bonus spin also counts as their spin-off. This is disadvantageous for the contestants, since two of the three prize-awarding spaces ($0.05 and $0.15) also happen to be two of the three worst tie-breaking spaces. Contestants who participate in bonus spin-offs and who don't get the wheel all the way around are allowed to spin again, but without the addition of any more bonus money. If the spin-off contestants tie in terms of the prize-awarding spaces, another spin-off is played but without any bonus money at stake. The Showcases The two qualifying contestants are shown a large prize package. The contestant with the larger total of cash and prizes (the "top winner") may either bid on that showcase or pass it to their opponent (the "runner-up"). A second prize package is then shown, and whichever contestant has not yet bid must bid on that showcase. Unlike the One-Bid, one player may bid the same bid as the other, as they are each bidding on separate prize packages. The contestant who bids closer to the combined "actual retail price" of the items in their showcase without going over wins that showcase. If both contestants bid higher than the actual price of their own showcases, referred to as a "double overbid," they both lose. If the winning contestant bids within $250 of the price of his/her showcase, he/she wins both showcases. This rule was introduced in 1974 for a winner whose bid was "less than $100" under the price; the threshold was raised to "$250 or less" starting with the 27th season premiere show in 1998. The nighttime syndicated shows had no such rule. Models Manuela Arbeláez Kathleen Bradley Starr Campbell Lanisha Cole Phire Dawson Chantel Dubay Jennifer England Anitra Ford Lisa Gleave Teri Harrison Holly Hallstrom Claudia Jordan Lauren Jones Heather Kozar Amber Lancaster Cindy Margolis Tamiko Nash Gena Lee Nolin Gwendolyn Osborne-Smith Dian Parkinson Janice Pennington Rebecca Mary Pribonic Rachel Reynolds Stephanie Leigh Schlund Brandi Sherwood Shane Stirling Aly Sutton Gabrielle Tuite Mylinda Tov Rob Wilson Natasha Yi Nikki Zeno Nikki Ziering Sub Models Kyle Aletter Tiffany Coyne Sharon Friem International Versions Main Article: The Price is Right/International Game Show Marathon The Price is Right was featured in the weekly hour-long tournament-styled game show, Gameshow Marathon in 2006. Game Show Marathon was hosted by Ricki Lake and announced by Rich Fields. The show was filmed at CBS Television City in Hollywood and aired on CBS from May 31, 2006 to June 29, 2006. Trivia Merchandise Board Games Milton Bradley made four editions of the game in 1973, 1974, 1976 and 1986 in a span of more than 14 years. pic1732729.jpg $(KGrHqF,!lcFFyb+ifO0BRer03KP8Q~~60_35.JPG pic1115539_md.jpg Il 570xN.492878226 cbry.jpg Endless Games made two home games in 1998 and 2004. pic964753.jpg download (3).jpg Video & Computer Games A PC game for DOS was released in 1990 by GameTek. 43948-000411.jpg 43948-000411B.jpg Games for the Wii, DS, PC and Mac were released in 2008. Games for the Wii, DS, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Playstation 3's PSN as The Price Is Right: 2010 Edition were released from 2009-2010 (NOTE:The 2010 Edition of TPIR was re-released as part of their "Game Show Party" bundle pack along with "Family Feud: 2010 Edition" and "Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition" for Playstation 3's PSN in 2010). Games for the Wii. Xbox 360, Playstation 3's PSN, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Android as "The Price Is Right Decades" were released from 2011-2012. all version of TPIR were made and have been released by Ludia. 2008 Edition 948793_105424_front.jpg The-Price-Is-Right_Wii_BXSHT_2D.jpg The-Price-Is-Right_PC_BxSht_Circular-Only.jpg mzi.ywdetpom.jpg 185px-Purplus_2247_26449573 (1).jpg 2010 Edition (2009-2010) TPIR2010_NDS_BXSHT_RETAIL.jpg TPIR2010_Wii_BXSHT_RETAIL.jpg 971742_138514_front.jpg Price-is-Right-2010_PS3-Gameboxart_160w.jpg 1989-1-the-price-is-right-2010.jpg 185px-Mzi.ywdetpom.jpg Decades (2011-2012) 640802_225289_front.jpg 008888527008F.JPG ACH003015036.1316805609.580x580.jpg logo_the_price_is_right_decades.png mzl.ggddrwjx.175x175-75.jpg Electronic Games Tiger Electronics (1998) Tiger released a Handheld Game in 1998. mSfmTJgCFkWBu2JBYkChBTg.jpg Irwin Toys/iToys (2008) Irwin Toys released a Tabletop Game in 2008. $(KGrHqZ,!i!F!LJwwIuhBQQWSnPsi!~~60_12.JPG Jakks Pacific (2009) Jakks Pacific released a plug n' play game in 2009. $T2eC16hHJF0E9nmFTM,nBQw4+-frc!~~60_57.JPG AAAADFIeYdgAAAAAASEMqQ.jpg Online Games CBS (Late 90's) CBS.com featured an online Price is Right-based game in the late 90's, whch was plugged in the closing credits of each episode. The game consisted of choosing which of the four bidders from contestant's row was closest to the actual retail price without going over. Gamesville (2002) In 2002, Lycos Gamesville launched their online version of The Price is Right for a chance to win up to $1,000 in cash. 185px-Gamesville_logo.png 185px-Gv2_lobby_pir.gif 185px-Gv_ss_4.gif Gv_pir_3.gif Gv_pir_2.gif Gameshow24.com (2004) In 2004, GameShow24.com released their online version of The Price Is Right, but only this time under the name The Hometown Price Is Right along with Card Sharks and tw other un-released versions of Let's Make a Deal and Press Your Luck. 185px-Comeback-bottom.gif Worldwinner (2008) In 2008, an online cash game was released by Worldwinner, where your goal is to score as many points as possible in tree distinct rounds. First you'll start in Contestant's Row, where you'll need to confirm your player's initial "Though Bubble" bid by clicking on matching amounts (ex: If they think $157, then click on all "$157" bubbles). Next, up you get to play in the "Pricing Games" round with either Cliffhangers, Plinko or Punch-A-Bunch. In this round, you'll need to match three or more pieces vertically or horizontally to change the tile's background color. If at any time you successfully change the color of all the tiles you get extra ponts. Finally, you're qualified in the Showcase round Where you can helpyour player make a successful bid by matching two tiles in order to remove them from the board, if at anytime you successfully remove all tiles you receive more bonus points. 185px-Gv_lobby_wwPriceIsRight.jpg tpir_come_down_full (1).jpg 185px-Tpir02.png 185px-Tpir03.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Plinko_Wordwinner.jpg price-is-right-world-winner-1.jpg 185px-Tpir05.jpg Facebook Games Ludia (2010-) In September 2010, Ludia released an official Facebook version of TPIR. For which had two million monthly active users after its launch. priceisrightlogo.jpg Prior to this, a Slots version was released in 2012... Price-is-Right-Slots-Logo.jpg ...and a Bingo version later in 2013. 575820_501804829877936_1547128223_n.png Slot Machines various video slot machine games have been released for American casinos by IGT/International Game Technology... 2.JPG 03088 (1).jpg gl_5067.jpg 03298 (1).jpg 03085.jpg pricisrght_lrg.jpg gl_3345 (1).jpg 26534.jpg 03086.jpg 03513.jpg 03087.jpg 26610.jpg gl_3126.jpg 26480.jpg 26173.jpg The_Price_Is_Right___Cliffhangers.jpg $(KGrHqQOKo0FICFeTwc6BSETEDOrbw~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16NHJG!FFmo0UgqLBSETEC(Np!~~60_3.jpg ...and by WMS Gaming later on. ThePriceIsRight_Plinko_WAP.jpg p3_toc_pic1_opt-147x300.jpg plinkojackpots.jpg tpir_anynumber_EGM.png the-price-is-right-the-ultimate-show.jpg Photos Video References Other Versions The Price is Right (1956) The Price is Right (1985) The Price is Right (1986 Primetime Special) The Price is Right (1994) Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:CBS Daytime Category:Syndicated Category:1972 Premiere Category:1979 Ending